


Ride Me Hard And Put Me Away Wet

by neerdowellwolf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Getting Together, M/M, wet t-shirt contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wasn’t even competing in the wet t-shirt contest. He was MCing this year, his position as vice president of Theta Delta leaving him mostly able to do what he loved best, watch from the sidelines as his best mates embarrassed themselves for the glory of the frat. </p><p>The wet shirt contest was by far his favorite part of the Greek Week. Sandwiched in between feats of strength and cunning was the rousing and gratuitous display of young nubile bodies. Louis was proud that even in the years Theta Delt didn’t do as well in the other competitions, the wet t-shirt contest belonged to them. </p><p> </p><p>A Frat AU inspired by One Direction getting soaking wet in Switzerland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Me Hard And Put Me Away Wet

**Author's Note:**

> For [vvvvv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vvvvv)'s birthday!

Louis wasn’t even competing in the wet t-shirt contest. He was MCing this year, his position as vice president of Theta Delta leaving him mostly able to do what he loved best, watch from the sidelines as his best mates embarrassed themselves for the glory of the frat. 

The wet shirt contest was by far his favorite part of the Greek Week. Sandwiched in between feats of strength and cunning was the rousing and gratuitous display of young nubile bodies. Louis was proud that even in the years Theta Delt didn’t do as well in the other competitions, the wet t-shirt contest belonged to them. 

It was how he and Harry had made names for themselves their first year. Harry wasn’t an amazing dancer, but he was loose and uninhibited and sex rolled off him in waves. He’d received near perfect scores and ended up in bed with his literature TA. Louis had almost started a brawl in the middle of his turn when one of the Psi Alpha brothers grabbed his arse while he jumped around against the spray of the hose. He’d stopped, looked the boy up and down and shaken his head. When the boy had responded by yelling about his virility, Louis had laughed, dumped a bottle of beer in his lap and bounced away. Luckily Jesy, from their sister sorority Lambda Mu, had stepped in. Louis still has no idea what she’d whispered in the boys ear, but he’d settled down and later apologized. They’d come third in the overall competition, but from that day on the wet t-shirt contest was theirs. 

This year was looking to be no different. Niall, everyone’s favorite fresher, had attacked the stage with ferocity and enthusiasm that took even Louis by surprise. He’s sure if everyone hadn’t already been standing, he probably would have gotten a standing ovation. Louis isn’t sure people take multiple curtain calls for dancing with a hose pointed at you, but even if they don’t, Niall probably should have.

There’s a sophomore from Beta Beta Chi out there now and Louis should probably be watching, but his attention is drawn to where Niall is gesturing animatedly at his fellow first year Liam Payne. Liam Payne, who’s dressed in a tight black t-shirt, accentuating his broad shoulders and solid waist. Louis watches as Liam gnaws at his lower lip and glances at the stage. Like he has for the entire year, Louis is unable to keep himself away. 

“Payno, you ready to take your turn?” He pinches him in the side and smiles as Liam blushes and ducks his head. 

“What? Oh no, I’m not going out there. I’m just here for moral support. I did the tug o’ war earlier.”

“Did you? And how are you at tugging, young Liam?” 

“I reckon I’m pretty good! We won!” Niall starts giggling beside him and it takes Liam a moment before he turns pink and clamps his mouth shut. 

Louis winks at him before turning back to the stage, where Turn Down For What is ending. Louis scampers out onto stage, careful to not slip in the puddles that have already formed. “Yes, yes! Please give it up for Greg! Well danced, Gregory!! Let’s go to the judges for their scores.” 

Louis glances over at Liam, who is still standing with Niall on the side of the stage. He wants to climb all over him, lick every part of his body until Liam gets impatient and takes control. Louis wants to get absolutely wrecked by him. It’s been this way since he showed up at their pledge event, serious and reserved, but something about the pheramones floating around the room make the feeling suddenly overwhelming. 

Louis smiles over at him just as it’s his time to talk again. “Ladies and gentlemen, I know Greg was supposed to be your last dancer, but we have a very exciting surprise for you.” He looks back at Liam, who’s still watching him intently. Louis always wonders at his ability to focus completely on one thing. His skin fizzles with energy, having that focus directed at him. “Please put your hands together for Theta Delta’s own first year phenom, Liam Payne!” Louis looks right at Liam, whose jaw has dropped open in shock. He can hear the crowd cheering and the beat of Pony, but he focuses on Liam gasping, “What.”

Niall and Harry are laughing hysterically against each other, so it’s Zayn who leans into Liam and says, “Sorry, bro, looks like it’s your turn?” He shoves him a little and Liam stumbles forward until he’s on the stage staring at Louis like he still doesn’t understand. It’s a testament to how fit he is that the crowd is still going bananas, even though he’s standing there like a deer in headlights. 

Finally Louis gives Josh the signal to turn the hose on and that seems to kick Liam into gear. His starts moving his hips side to side with the beat, throwing occasional murderous glances Louis’ way. He’s self conscious, but it’s clear he likes to dance. He’s soaking wet now, his t-shirt clinging obscenely to his abs and his biceps keep bulging when he punctuates the chorus with tiny thrusts of his hips. Louis is mesmerized. He knows he should probably be laughing and goading him on, but instead he’s licking his lips as he watches Liam wipe the water off his forehead as he dances, face scrunched up and serious. 

Louis is pretty sure Liam does air guitar at some point, which shouldn’t work at all, but definitely does. Louis is so, so fucked. He’s still standing dumbstruck when the song ends, staring at Liam when he turns to him and smiles, open and sincere. Louis is so distracted thinking about how much he wants to kiss this earnest, beautiful boy he doesn’t even notice Zayn taking the hose from Josh and turning it on him. 

He’s soaked completely from his snapback to his Vans before Zayn turns the water off. Louis levels a glare at his mate, before turning to Liam, who’s still on stage grinning at him. “Oh yes, laugh it up now, Leemo, we’ll see what happens to you later. Let’s see what your scores are, yeah?”

Of course Theta Delta wins handily (even without Liam’s perfect scores which were disqualified due to late entry) and the entire frat is celebrating on stage, laughing and dancing. Louis watches as Liam takes a selfie with his medal (Niall had insisted they share custody of his). He’s slipping his phone in his back pocket when he looks up and locks eyes with Louis. He makes his way over, weaving around his drunk frat brothers, who keep trying to dance with him, politely skirting around them until he’s standing in front of Louis. 

“You looked good out there, Payno.” Louis looks at him and he’s never wanted to kiss him more than he does in this moment. He wants to reach out and brush his hands across his beard, run his hand through his hair and feel where it shifts from buzzed to the longer, softer hair on top of his head. 

“I’m not much of a dancer.” Liam ducks his head, the tops of his ears going pink. It prompts Louis to step closer. He still has the microphone in his hand and he desperately wants to toss it aside, but he thinks there’s still a chance they’ll get their deposit back. Unbelievable what two years of a leadership position has done for his sense of responsibility. 

Liam is still looking at him, languidly batting his eyelashes and biting at his lip. It would be over the top if it weren’t so clearly genuine. Louis reaches out, hooks a finger in Liam’s belt loop and tugs him closer. He has to look up at him now, so Louis pushes his fringe away from his eyes and tilts his head. Liam is staring down at him, his brown eyes wide and surprised. 

“You put on quite the show today, really made the fraternity proud.” Louis leaves his finger hooked into Liam’s jeans and he can feel the heat rolling off of him. 

“Well, I’ve been sort of trying to get the fraternity’s attention for a while.” Liam’s voice is so low he’s almost whispering. 

“You already had it, mate.” Liam’s face lights up and it’s so aggressively adorable Louis wants to make fun of him, but instead he leans forward and presses his lips against Liam’s. Their lips slot together and their tongues slide against each other as Liam wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him against him. Liam’s skin is still wet and chilled, but he’s warm to the touch and Louis whimpers against his mouth. 

He’s vaguely aware of the catcalls and cheering directed at them, but he can’t be bothered when Liam is kissing him fiercely and holding him securely against his chest. Louis has his arms draped around Liam’s neck and he jumps up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Liam catches him easily and pulls back a little, laughing. 

“I’m taking you home, yeah?” Louis rubs his thumb against Liam’s earlobe and smiles when it makes his breath hitch. 

“I reckon if we stay here you’ll get us nicked for public indecency.”

“I’ll have you know, Liam Payne, that none of those charges have ever stuck, but if you’re afraid of a little hard time maybe we should call it a night.” Louis rolls his hips a little on the word hard and Liam lets out a shocked little grown that is so adorable Louis can’t help but kiss him again. 

“Oy! Tommo, just take the kid home will ya?” Niall yells from his position riding piggyback on Harry, who cackles and gallops them into the crowd still gathered in front of the stage.

Louis looks back at Liam, who is smiling at him and acting like having Louis wrapped around him like a koala isn’t a strain at all. Louis wants to touch every single inch of him. 

“Let’s go back to yours and maybe tomorrow…” Liam looks nervous and hopeful, his cheeks turning pink. 

“Tomorrow I am going to take you to a proper breakfast, because I plan to woo you right.” Louis says sternly before kissing him again. 

“Well, ok then. Let’s get on with it.” Louis cackles at that and he is already so gone on this boy he doesn’t even see it coming when Liam shifts him so he’s being carried out of the room like a sack of potatoes. He should probably have more dignity than this, but the position gives him the perfect angle to smack his palms against Liam’s arse as they head outside and turn toward the house. 

They go back to Louis’ room at the Theta Delt house and he sucks Liam’s dick up against his desk, both of them still fully dressed. They make out for hours, and Louis takes him to breakfast the next day (at a proper restaurant, no cafeteria for his new fresher boyfriend). Later that week he teaches Liam how to find his prostate. Liam had read about it, but he’d never tried it himself. After he finds his own, he insists on finding Louis’. He loves fingering Louis so much it’s almost the only thing he wants to do for weeks. Louis would probably complain except it’s amazing and Liam always looks so pleased after he makes Louis come. 

Louis is stupid in love with him, even though it takes him two months to say it out loud. Liam forces him to revise about a million times more than he otherwise would, but Louis finds he doesn’t hate the library as much with Liam in it. He snuggles with him after Louis has been hanging out with Zayn in the van, dragging his fingers through his hair until Louis is literally purring. Louis can’t remember ever laughing as much as he does when Liam is around. He’s constantly trying to use his official position to mandate shirtlessness at meetings, but is always voted down. Really it’s their loss, Louis will just spend more time in his room where a shirtless Liam is the norm. 

They go to Paris on holiday. Louis thinks it’s dead cheesy, but Liam thinks it’s romantic and if it’s romance Liam wants it’s romance he’s going to get. Louis gets them a tiny hotel room with a view of the Eiffel Tower. He sets up candles all around the room and when Liam comes in he looks like he’s going to cry. Louis undresses him slowly, running his hands up and down Liam’s sides and kissing him softly. He pulls back suddenly, “Hold on! There’s more!” He scrambles across the bed and presses play on his phone, docked into a small speaker on the bedside table. It takes a second before the unmistakable groaning beat of Pony pulses out of the speaker. Louis sits back on his feet and grins, “Babes, it our song!”

Liam tackles him to the bed, laughing. “Louis Tomlinson, you are ridiculous and I love you.” Louis had plans to make them shower in their clothes to recreate their first date, but he settles for laying back as Liam opens him up, kissing his hip watching his face intently. Later, Liam propped above Louis and is about to push inside him when the song switches to I’ll Make Love To You. They both dissolve into helpless giggles before Liam cups Louis’ cheek in his hand and says, “I do. I love you so much.” 

Louis thinks he might cry and he wants to say something sarcastic, because making love to Boyz II Men is so cliched and ridiculous, but instead he links his fingers with Liam’s and says, “Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://hunkgame.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
